This invention relates to a temperature control system for laser gas.
Large sensible heat absorption type heat exchangers have large coolant temperature gradients. Multiple passes can reduce spacial temperature gradients at the heat exchanger exit but cannot eliminate them.
Prior to start up in a laser system, the gas temperature throughout the system, as well as at the duct walls in the vicinity of the cavity, differ from the desired cavity inlet temperature. This results in a temperature transient at the cavity inlet, following start up and laser initiation, and a thermal gradient close to the nozzle walls.
Spacial temperature distortion at the laser entrance results in density gradients normal to the flow which degrades laser performance.